El castigo de Ron Weasley
by Nyx Atrahasis
Summary: Ron tendrá que cumplir el castigo de Umbridge. Este fic participa en Castigo con Umbridge y en el foro El Mapa del Mortífago


Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a J. , solo es mía esta historia.

* * *

Ron Weasley estaba asustado, no quería ir al despacho de Umbridge, antes prefería lanzar su varita contra el sauce boxeador, recogerla y auto-hechizarse con el traga-babosas de nuevo.

-No, no puedo romper otra varita y no creo que sea buena idea volver al sauce después de lo que pasó hace dos años...

Harry e Hermione habían intentado quitarle hierro al asunto pero Hermione nunca había tenido que presentarse ante Umbridge por un castigo y Harry, después de su primer y último castigo con ella, había tenido que vendarse la mano. ¿De donde diablos habría sacado esa pluma Umbridge?

No oía nada salvo el acelerado latido de su corazón, sentía las orejas calientes y le sudaban las manos cuando entró en el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ya podía oler el té que estaría preparando Umbridge y el odioso olor que tenían las galletas que tomaba con él. ¿Le ofrecería una galleta a él?

-Mejor una galleta antes que la pluma… ¿las galletas serán de mantequilla o de canela? O tal vez de jengibre...

Miró hacia el techo, concretamente el gancho que colgaba en el centro de la sala. Intentó no reírse al recordar como los Duendecillos de Cornualles destrozaron toda la sala con sus juegos cuando el profesor era Gilderoy Lockhart, pero tuvo que contenerse para no ceder a una buena carcajada.

Se abrió la puerta del despacho de Umbridge y allí estaba ella, y su odiosa ropa rosa, y detrás, sus paredes empapeladas de rosa pastel, y luego estaba todo ese aroma dulzón que la envolvía y estar cerca de todo el conjunto ya era una tortura.

-Weasley, le estaba esperando- dijo mientras sostenía la varita con sus manos a la altura del ombligo.

-Sí profesora- respondió rápido y sin pensar mientras aceleraba el paso.

* * *

Umbridge iba a llegar tarde a la fiesta de Halloween del señor oscuro, y no podía ser. Pero no pudo resistirse a castigar a Ron Weasley, estaba tramando algo con sus diabólicos hermanos gemelos y tenía que saber que era.

Le observó; Weasley parecía un animalillo asustado cuando subió la pequeña escalinata y entró en el despacho para sentarse en el pupitre delante de la hoja en blanco.

Le asomaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al no ver la pluma para escribir al lado del folio, Umbridge sonrió aun más.

Entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta con un golpe de varita antes de sentarse en su butaca detrás del escritorio.

-Weasley, ¿ha traído algo para escribir?- preguntó la profesora intentando ilusionarle con falsas esperanzas.

-He traído mi pluma con el bote de tint…

-No será necesario que use su pluma señor Weasley, aquí tiene la mía, cójala.

Weasley abrió completamente los ojos y las manos empezaron a temblarle un poco, sentía escalofríos y un sudor frío por la frente. Tragó saliva mientras se armaba de valor para coger la pluma que Umbridge le ofrecía con una sonrisa.

-Gracias profesora.

-De nada querido alumno. Como bien ya sabe, mi pluma no necesita tinta, es una pluma muy especial, seguro que el señor Potter le ha hablado de ella.

Ron se sentó de nuevo en el pupitre con la pluma en la mano, no podía dejar de mirarla y no podía pensar en otra cosa que el dolor que le iba a provocar usarla.

-Bien, quiero que me escriba: No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo.

-¿Cuántas veces?

-Hasta que se lo diga por supuesto.

-Sí profesora.

Su alumno miró la hoja en blanco y respiró profundamente antes de ponerse a escribir.

* * *

Ron sintió como la piel de la mano izquierda le empezaba a tirar, seguido de un escozor que se hizo insoportable a medida que escribía la primera frase de su castigo. Cuando acabó la frase se miró la mano y ahí estaba la frase, marcada a sangre, seguro que le dejaba marca.

Siguió escribiendo, aunque ya no le dolía tanto. Perdió la cuenta.

 _Ron Weasley_

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo.

No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo.

No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo.

No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo.

No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo.

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo.

No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo.

No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo.

No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo.

No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo.

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo.

No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo.

No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo.

No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo.

No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo.

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

 _No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo._

No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo.

No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo.

No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo.

No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo.

No malgastaré mi tiempo pensando en cometer actos de vandalismo.

* * *

Weasley estaba aprendiendo la lección, le dolían las dos manos y el sudor ya le empapaba la manga derecha del jersey donde se lo restregaba con la frente.

Umbridge sonrió satisfecha antes de decirle que parara.

-Weasley, ya está bien. Creo que ya lo ha entendido.

-Eso creo… profesora- contestó dejando la pluma a un lado.

-Dígame, ¿volverá a necesitar que lo castigue?.

-Intentaré que no profesora Umbridge, ¿puedo irme?.

-Por supuesto, deje la puerta abierta al salir. No tardaré mucho en irme.

Unos minutos después Umbridge llegó a la fiesta de Halloween del Señor Oscuro. Llevaba ranas de chocolate en una bolsa para el lord, sabía que le gustaban.

-Dolores- la recibió el Lord Oscuro-, me alegro de que hayas llegado, pero te has retrasado.

-Perdón milord, le he traído un regalo.

Voldemort sonrió.

-Ranas de chocolate no, ranas de chocolate no…

-¿Quiere que las devuelva?

-No- contestó rápido el lord oscuro-, son mías, es mí regalo.

-Feliz Halloween Señor Oscuro.

El Lord le dio las gracias con una sonrisa mientras se comía una de sus queridas ranas de chocolate.


End file.
